<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under My Skin by bellafarella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949691">Under My Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella'>bellafarella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless S11 &amp; beyond [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loves to trace the tattoo of his name on Mickey’s chest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless S11 &amp; beyond [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under My Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! If you may or may not know, I had surgery on Friday. I literally wrote this on my phone as I lay in bed lol<br/>If you watched 11x01 on Sunday then you know that at the very end it looks like Ian is moving Mickeys shirt out of the way to touch his tattoo of his name on his chest. It got in my head to write a little one shot about Ian tracing Mickey’s tattoo every time they fall asleep so here it is.<br/>Hope you like it, its very soft 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Ian saw that badly done prison tattoo of his name misspelled on Mickey’s chest, he couldn't believe his eyes. He hated the way it looked scrawled across his ex-boyfriend's chest in messy writing and horribly misspelled. </p><p>The second time he saw the horrible tattoo was when they were in prison together. He never saw it when he almost went to Mexico seeing as they spent most of their time together in cars or vans and never really fully undressing when they fucked. </p><p>Ian saw the same horribly spelled, messy tattoo of what's supposed to be his name across the chest of the man he's loved since he was just a young teenage boy trying to survive in the South Side. He saw it when they first stripped out of their clothes and he couldn't help but stare at it for a moment until Mickey got impatient and they got right to christening their cell. </p><p>When Ian was able to get more time just basking in the glow of being with Mickey again, he found his fingers tracing over the ink lightly. Mickey was already asleep laying on his back with one hand around Ian and the other lying idly on his stomach. Ian was curled up into Mickey, his fingers lightly tracing his name across his lovers chest. This tattoo has stayed with him in his first stint in prison when Ian couldn't appreciate all that Mickey did for him. This tattoo stayed with him when he escaped prison, ran with a cartel, came to find Ian to run away to Mexico together, and when he left the cartel and ended up here in this bed with him today. </p><p>Ian smiled to himself as his finger continued to lightly trace the horrible scrawl of his name across his chest until he fell asleep.</p><p>This happened every single night that they would fall asleep like that. It didn't happen every night since the beds in prison are way too fucking small for two grown ass men to share but when it did happen, Ian's fingers couldn't help but trace the 'Ian Galager' tattoo.</p><p>When he got out of prison without Mickey and had to sleep without him, he felt an itch he couldn't scratch. Like his fingers should be doing something that they couldn't.</p><p>Mickey finally got released and moved into the Gallagher house with him and every night that they spent together, Ian had his fingers tracing the tattoo. </p><p>It was only once they got married and got back home after their so called honeymoon that Mickey asked him about it.</p><p>They finally moved everyone out of the boys room, claiming it as their own. Liam took Lip and then Ian's old room and Carl took Frank and then Fiona's old room so the boys room was now reserved for the married couple. They settled into bed, cuddled up together after going two rounds, sweaty and regaining their breaths. </p><p>Ian cuddled up close to his husband - he still can't believe he gets to call Mickey that - his fingers instantly going to his chest, touching the wonky tattoo lightly, like a feather, just tracing the letters across his chest. </p><p>Mickey let out a little hum and said softly, "You do that a lot."</p><p>"Do what?" Ian asked, confused and a little dazed. </p><p>"Trace your name on my chest with your fingers," Mickey told him, turning his head slightly to make eye contact. He was smiling and Ian could see he was just wondering why. </p><p>Ian shrugged as much as he could in the position he was in.</p><p>"Remember when you first came to the field to meet me a few years back?" Mickey asked him.</p><p>"You mean when you kidnapped me? Yeah," Ian teased.</p><p>Mickey let out a short laugh, the vibrations moving Ian's fingers up and down on his chest. "Remember what I told you?"</p><p>Ian remembered. Of course he remembered. Before he could say it though his husband said, "You're under my skin man, the fuck can I do?"</p><p>"I remember."</p><p>"You've always been under my skin. Even when we were just a couple of kids fucking in the dead of night under the bleachers. I know the tattoo is shit -" Ian was about to protest when Mickey cut him off, "It is. I fucked it up. But it's still you. You're under my skin. You're in my heart. You always have been and you always will be."</p><p>Ian lifted himself up on his elbow, leaning down to look into Mickey’s eyes. He saw the sincerity and the honesty. He saw the love. He leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, claiming him the way he can. </p><p>He pulled back and said, "I love you so much, my <em> husband</em>."</p><p>Mickey snorted, he married a dork. "You're so fucking corny," he couldn't help but tell him. "I love you too."</p><p>So yeah, Mickey may have a horribly spelled, wonky tattoo of Ian's name on his chest but he has it there because he's loved him for years and will love him for forever to come. Ian will spend the rest of his life tracing that tattoo on his husband's chest because even though its not perfect, it's perfect to him because Mickey got it to show his love for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)</p><p>Come find me on tumblr/twitter: bellafarella</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>